Ce Nevada, notre Refuge
by Marie Fieve
Summary: Elizabeth réalise qu'il faut arrêter…ou peut être simplement changer…


Titre : Ce Nevada, notre Refuge.

Auteur : Mary Fiévé

Date : 05 Décembre 2011

Timeline : Saison 2 ou 3

Résumé : Elizabeth réalise qu'il faut arrêter…ou peut être simplement changer…

Disclamer : Ni la série, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, je fais ça pour le plaisir d'écrire ! Pas de sous xD juste quelques neurones grillés !

Note de l'auteur : Voilà une autre song-fic, Elizabeth/John cette fois, sur une chanson d'Isabelle Boulay (oui encore…) _Les Grands Espaces_.

_**Ce Nevada, notre Refuge**_

Ca avait commencé comme ça. Sans projet, sans arrière pensée. Un soir sur le balcon, tout avait changé…mais rien n'avait bougé. Ca avait été une mission difficile, ils avaient eu peur. Tous les deux. Elle de ne pas voir l'équipe refranchir la porte, lui de ne pas revenir. Oui, ça avait commencé comme ça, spontanément, sans même réfléchir, sans complication. Une simple attirance. Loin de leur monde, loin de leur galaxie, loin de tout, ils avaient rendus les armes face à l'appel des corps…

_**Si… on visitait notre Nevada**_

_**Oui… cet endroit si près de toi et moi**_

_**Oh, dis… est-ce que cette nuit tu y viendras**_

_**Si… je t'y attends près du feu de bois ?**_

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Elizabeth alors qu'elle sentait le poids du corps de John sur elle, les lèvres du jeune homme écrasées dans son cou. Elle se mordit la lèvre, l'esprit encore enivré par le plaisir qu'ils venaient de se donner. Elle ferma les yeux, avec force, tentant de refouler la vague d'émotion qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle venait de réaliser…

La main de John caressa sa hanche, remontant sur sa taille, passant sur son bras, son épaule, sa clavicule. Toujours le corps pesant sur elle il releva la tête alors qu'il caressait sa joue de son pouce. Sous la pression sur sa joue, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Lentement. Retardant le plus possible le moment où leurs regards s'accrocheraient. Lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux verts intenses de son amant, elle se crispa légèrement, sentant une nouvelle larme rouler sur sa tempe.

_**Les grands espaces qui sommeillent**_

_**En nous, sous les ébats de nos soleils**_

_**D'immenses paysages sans pareils**_

_**Un refuge où l'amour est éternel**_

_**N'entends-tu pas dans la prairie**_

_**Les chevaux qui avancent dans la nuit**_

_**Les battements de nos cœurs réunis ?**_

_**Cet endroit est notre paradis…**_

Depuis plusieurs mois déjà ils s'accordaient des parenthèses dans leur rôle officiel. Depuis cette soirée, où finalement ils avaient succombés. Jamais ils n'en parlaient. Ils savaient simplement qu'ils pouvaient compter sur l'autre pour s'accorder quelques heures pour redevenir un homme et une femme. Simplement un homme. Et simplement une femme.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et d'une légère pression sur l'épaule de John elle lui fit comprendre qu'il devait la libérer de son étreinte. Inspirant une courte bouffée d'air, il réalisa qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer en remarquant les larmes sur la joue de la jeune femme. L'esprit ailleurs il s'écarta et la laissa se lever. Elle s'enveloppa du drap et disparu dans la salle de bain.

Ils avaient pris cette habitude, d'un commun accord silencieux, celui qui rejoignait l'autre devait repartir aussitôt après. Seulement ce soir quelque chose avait changé. Elle avait précipité la fin de leur étreinte. Il avait sentit une différence. Quand elle était entrée dans ses quartiers quelques heures plus tôt, elle était différente. Les émotions qu'il avait alors ressenties n'avaient rien en commun avec l'excitation certaine qui l'habitait chaque fois qu'il la voyait franchir ces portes depuis quelques mois. Tout avait changé ce soir, il le sentait. Et tout allait bouger cette fois-ci. Quelques minutes plus tard il la vit sortir de la pièce d'eau. Elle s'arrêta près la commode placée face au lit pour récupérer ses bijoux. Tout en passant son collier elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie…

_**Si… on y restait plus longtemps là-bas**_

_**Oui… et y passer pour des hors-la-loi**_

_**Oh, dis… t'y abandonnerais-tu avec moi**_

_**Si… j'y restais plus longtemps dans tes bras ?**_

A peine eut-il le temps d'entendre la porte s'actionner qu'il sauta hors du lit et passa devant Elizabeth pour commander la fermeture. Elle s'arrêta, gardant les yeux fixés sur les battants qui se celaient à nouveau. John posa une main sur son épaule qu'il fit glisser le long de son bras jusqu'à entrelacer leur doigts. Elle ne bougea pas, ne montrant aucune réaction, le regard vissé sur un point invisible du mur. Il remarqua la mâchoire de la jeune femme se crisper avant de la voir déglutir.

-Liz … souffla-t-il.

Elle laissa ses paupières tomber avec lenteur avant de faire un pas en arrière pour se soustraire au contact du jeune homme. Elle inspira profondément avant de croiser les bras devant elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et plongea un regard froid, presque professionnel, dans celui du colonel.

-Je ne reviendrai plus. répondit-elle, la voix claire mais basse.

-Liz…objecta-t-il dans un murmure.

John se rapprocha d'elle mais respecta sa demande silencieuse de ne pas la toucher. Elle cessa de respirer quand elle sentit son souffle contre sa joue. Après quelques secondes immobiles, elle baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard. Il prit ce changement d'attitude comme une autorisation à continuer sa démarche. Il effleura la joue de la jeune femme du bout des doigts dans l'espoir qu'elle le regarde à nouveau. Elle mit un moment à réagir à son contact, mais d'un geste soudain elle releva la tête pour plonger dans son regard.

-Je ne veux plus que tu repartes comme ça à chaque fois. Souffla-t-il.

_**Les grands espaces qui sommeillent**_

_**En nous, sous les ébats de nos soleils**_

_**D'immenses paysages sans pareils**_

_**Un refuge où l'amour est éternel**_

_**N'entends-tu pas dans la prairie**_

_**Les chevaux qui avancent dans la nuit**_

_**Les battements de nos cœurs réunis ?**_

_**Cet endroit est notre paradis**_

Elizabeth resta silencieuse quelques secondes, les lèvres entrouvertes, oubliant presque de respirer. Elle sentit les doigts de John quitter sa joue pour prendre sa main. Elle resta perdue dans ses pensées un moment et revint à elle lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de son amant se poser au creux de sa paume.

-John…dit-elle faiblement en retirant sa main.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et il l'observa commencer à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Il savait qu'elle était en train de réfléchir à la situation. Elle pesait le pour et le contre, elle se posait toutes sortes de questions. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, finalement il la connaissait par cœur. Et il aimait cette idée.

-Liz, appela-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, viens.

Il lui tendit la main. Elle hésita un bref instant avant de glisser ses doigts dans la paume du jeune homme. Il l'attira vers le lit, l'invitant à s'y assoir. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes.

-Je veux que tu restes.

_**C'est bien plus qu'un abri contre le vent, le froid**_

_**C'est la vie entre toi et moi**_

_**On s'y réfugie à chaque instant, à chaque fois**_

_**Qu'on a l'envie de trop de larmes**_

Devant le peu de réaction de la jeune femme et son regard fuyant, il resserra ses doigts autour des siens.

-Je veux que tu restes parce que ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de réconfort. Ce n'est pas juste pour se rassurer, ou pour combler la solitude.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, incertaine de son discours. Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il lui disait ça maintenant.

-C'est bien pour ça que je ne veux plus revenir… souffla-t-elle, la voix altérée par le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge.

-Reste. Murmura-t-il.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire.

-Reste. Souffla-t-il.

Il embrassa sa joue.

-Reste.

Il déposa un baiser chaste et léger sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth.

-Reste. Demanda-t-il une dernière fois contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser plus fermement.

_**Les grands espaces qui sommeillent**_

_**En nous, sous les ébats de nos soleils**_

_**D'immenses paysages sans pareils**_

_**Un refuge où l'amour est éternel**_

_**N'entends-tu pas dans la prairie**_

_**Les chevaux qui avancent dans la nuit**_

_**Les battements de nos cœurs réunis ?**_

_**Cet endroit est notre paradis…**_

Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres après un baiser doux et sensuel. Front contre front, ils gardèrent les yeux fermés. Elizabeth leva lentement les mains, toujours les paupières closes, et vint les poser avec douceur sur les joues de John pour encadrer son visage. De ses pouces elle caressa la peau rendu rappeuse par la barbe naissante, elle prit une légère inspiration avant de souffler un seul mot.

-D'accord.


End file.
